Half-clan blood
by Brackenstar of Thunderclan
Summary: Thornpaw is Half Thunderclan and Shadowclan.Will she be able to survive seeing Rockpaw love someone else and not her And the unwantedness of her own clan and clanmates.Can she finally love her Father for what he E AND FIND OUT!
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**MAIN CATS**

**Pinepaw,Thornpaw,Rockpaw,Firepaw are from thunderclan**

**Jagpaw from shadowclan. (These might change)**

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:**Acornstar- a white tom with ginger patches and yellow eyes-

**Deputy:**Eaglestorm- a lithe brown muscular tom with striking green eyes-Apprentice:Rockpaw

**Medicine Cat:**Brackenblaze-Ginger she-cat with red streaks,white paws and chest with calm green eyes-

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**Sunpaw-pale ginger she with lighter streaks in her pelt; she has pale yellow eyes-

**Warriors-**

Wolfheart-Large dark grey she-cat with blue eyes and white paws with a silver patch of fur on her chest in the shape of a pyramid-Apprentice:Blazepaw

Steamfur-Grey tabby with deep blue eyes-Apprentice:Thornpaw

Cloudpelt-a pale grey she cat with darker paws-Apprentice:Flamepaw

Mosstrike- a dark grey, almost black Tom with pale green eyes-Apprentice:Firepaw

Lioncry- Handsome golden tabby tom with bright green eyes. A set of scars run down his cheek to his shoulder and another set of them run down his haunches-

Skybreeze- A pretty,pure white she-cat with brilliant blue eyes.

Nightwhisper-A black Tom with white paws and amber eyes-Apprentice:Pinepaw

Redstorm-Red Tom with very pale blue eyes-

Thornclaw- brown gold tabby Tom with a white underbelly

**Apprentices-**

Rockpaw-Gray, silver, white and black tabby tom with blue eyes-

Flamepaw-Small and slick fur flame colored she cat with a white chest, paws, and tail tip with green eyes-

Firepaw-Small and fluffy flame colored she cat with a white chest, paws, and tail tip , ocean blue eyes-

Blazepaw-Small and fluffy flame colored she cat with a white chest, paws, and tail tip , amber eyes-

Minnowpaw- blueish silver tabby she cat with blue eyes-

Pinepaw-A handsome brown tabby with amber eyes-

Thornpaw- Pretty golden-brown she-cat with one green eye and one silver-blue eye. A scar runs from her ear to her shoulder and sometimes causes her to limp-

**Queens-**

Moongaze-A pretty silver blue she catwith smoky gray paws,ears,and tailtip containing pretty blue eyes-Mate:Eaglestorm**  
**

Sweetwing-pale grey she cat with one white paw and-Apprentice:Minnowpaw

Featherfur-Gray-silver tabby she cat, with Gray tail tip, paws and ear tips, slightly long coat-Mate:Thornclaw

Summerfur-Gold she-cat with yellow Eyes-Mate:Redstorm

**Kits-**

Silverkit -a silver blue shecat with green eyes and smoky gray strikes through her pelt-Mother:Moongaze

Starlingkit -a brown lithe tom with misty blue eyes-Mother:Moongaze

Heatherkit- a lithe slender pretty brown kit with smoky gray paws and ears with pretty misty blue eyes-Mother:Moongaze

Wolfkit- a dark grey she cat with green eyes, black flecks across body, and a fluffy tail-Mother:Sweetwing

Stonekit-a grey tom with a sturdy build and amber eyes-Mother:Sweetwing

Nightkit- a black she cat with greeneyes-Mother:Sweetwing

Mosskit-white she kit with grey paws and grey and black spots on her back one blue eye and one green eye-Mother:Featherfur

Fawnkit-Brown tabby with white spots and amber eyes-Mother:Featherfur

Fallowkit-Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes-Mother:Summerfur

Graykit-Gray Tom with green eyes-Mother:Summerfur

Deerkit-Brown tabby with amber eyes-Mother:Summerfur

Skykit-Blue she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws-Mother:Summerfur

**Eldrs:**

Robinpool-Black Tom with white spots and amber eyes-

Shimmerpelt-Ginger she-cat with blue eye

Sparrowstorm-Brown tabby Tom with green eyes-

Riverheart-Blue she-cat with a gray muzzle and green eyes-

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:**Willowstar-Gray tabby with black paws and chest with bright blue eyes.-Apperentice:Brackenpaw

**Deputy:**Sparrowsong-tortishell she-cat with white splashes on legs and green eyes-

**Medicine Cat:**Findfeet-Twany she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors-**

Hailfeather-A white she-cat with gray ears and paws with blue eyes-Apprentice:Jagepaw

Dovepelt-gray she-cat with very dark blue eyes-Apperentice:Nightpaw

Thundertail-dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes-

Liliynight-pale gray and black she-cat with darker stripes on tail-tip and dark blue :Emberpaw

Flightfang- long-furred gray tom with copper eyes and sharp teeth-

Winterscar-white tom with one green eye and one purple lots of scars-Apperentice:Cloudpaw

Robinpool-Black tom with pale blind eyes-(I wanted to prove blind cats can be warriors)Apperentice:Marigoldpaw

Mapleleaf-Ginger and white Tom the creamy white eyes-

Brambleheart-Dark brown tabby with black stripes and amber eyes-

**Apprentices-**

Jagpaw-Large gray tabby tom with a black patch across his face, bringing out his silvery-blue eyes. A scar runs down his flank-

Emberpaw-Black Tom with deep green eyes-

Brakenpaw-Golden tom with black paws and blue eyes-

Marigoldpaw-Golden she-cat with yellow eyes-

Nightpaw-black she-cat with blue-gray spots and blue eyes-

Cloudpaw-White she-cat with gray and blue eyes-

**Queens-**

Mossfire-Tortoiseshell she-cat with lots of scars, lower bite, long claws, three kinks in her tail and half blind and deaf on one side of her face-Mate:Winterscar

Specklefur-Orange and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes-Mate:Robinpool

Sunear-dark tabby with spotted underbelly-Mate:MapleLeaf

Mistyecho- dark grey she-cat with tinges of silver in her fur and brilliant-Mate:Flightfang

**Kits-**

Stripekit-white Tom with brown stripes on his tail-Mother:Specklefur

Riddlekit-black tom with white stripe and yellow eye-Mossfire

Eclipeskit-black she cat with one gray eye and yellow eyes-Mother:Mossfire

Nightkit-jet black she-kit with silver paws and icy blue eyes-Mother:Mossfire

Bonekit-white tabby tom with almost un-noticeable slightly darker stripes and red eyes-Mother:Mossfire

Leafkit-Dark brown tabby tom with white paws with amber eyes-Mother:Sunear

Shadekit-Cream colered she-cat with blue eyes-Mother:Sunear

Lightkit -creamy grey she-cat-Mother:Mistyecho

Wavekit -dark grey tom-Mother:Mistyecho

Heartkit -silver she-cat with a white patch shaped like a heart-  
with-Mother:Mistyecho

**Elders:**

Robinwing-Black Tom with amber eyes-

Swiftblaze-Long white haired Tom with one amber eye-

Diamondfur-Blue furred she-cat with green eyes-

TwolegHeart-Ginger Tom with green eyes and only was two front legs-

**RIVERCLAN**

**leader:**Lilystar-brilliant golden dappled tabby she cat with pale green eyes with darker green flecks-

**Deputy:**Rockfall- dark gray Tom speckled/dappled with dark brown; round amber eyes and has shredded earshot-

**Medicine Cat:** Tanglebreeze- a dark brown Tom with unkempt, tangled fur and pale grey eyes (not blind!)-

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**Heronpaw- a white Tom with black patches and gleaming yellow eyes-

**Warriors-**

Minnowsplash-a tortoishell she-cat with tabby marking, silvery-blue eyes and a scar on her back haunches-Apperentice:Willowpaw

Streamtail-white tom with grey flecks, one black forepaw, black toes on hind feet, long tail and green eyes with gold flecks-Apprentice:Sightlesspaw

Grassblaze-gold tom with brown forepaws, tail tip and warm amber eyes. he has two skinny stripes the separate a little at his hindquarters and join up again at the bottom of his head-

Hailstorm- a pale cream Tom with blue eyes-Apperentice-Mudpaw

Beechfall- silver and black tabby Tom with pale green eyes-

Snowsong-Pretty white she-cat with bright icey blue eyes-Apperentice:Pebblepaw

Rockclaw-Gray and white tabby tom-Apperentice:Frightpaw

Whitesnow-White tabby with grey stripes and brown eyes-

Frost-White and grey she-cat with blue eyes-Former :Whiskerpaw

**Apprentices-**

Sightlesspaw- blind calico she-cat with grey paws and one green eye and one blue one-

Mudpaw- fluffy brown Tom with darker splashes of fur and had amber eye-

Willowpaw- blue gray she cat with silvery splotches and bluish green eyes-

Pebblepaw-tortoiseshell and white she cat with blue eyes-

Whiskerpaw-Brown tabby Tom with long whiskers amber eyes-

Frightpaw-Grey Tom with a huge scar on his face and one eye-

**Queens-**

Smokymist-fluffy Smoky gray tabby she cat with misty pale blue eyes-Mate:Streamtail

Thrushtail- a pale brown she cat with pale blue eyes and a fluffy tail-Mate:Hailstorm

Patchspot-Black she-cat with white under belly and amber eyes-Mate:Frost

Lightpool-Ginger she-cat with amber eyes-

**Kits-**

Gingerkit-blaze, dark ginger tabby Tom with amber eyes-Mother:Smokymist

Lightkit-sky; smoky pale gray almost white she cat with icy light blue eyes; very shy, but kind and considerate-Mother:Smokymist

Troutkit-a silver dappled she kit with pale blue eyes-Mother:Thrushtail

Moonkit-Light grey tom with dark blue eyes-Mother:Patchspot

silverkit-Dark brown and grey Tom with green eyes-Mother:Patchspot

Bluekit-Blue she-cat with a silver muzzle and dark blue eyes-Mother:Patchspot

Firekit-Fire colored pelt with white paws and green eyes**-**Mother:Patchspot

Camokit-Dark grey tom with black paws and green eyes-Mother:Lightpool

Saplingkit-Grey she-cat with big blue eyes-Mother:Lightpool

Treekit-Brown tabby with blue eyes-Mother:Lightpool

**Elders:**

Wingfeather-Black she-cat with gray flecks muzzle and bad eye sight-

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:**Sunstar- orange cat with a white left ear and white tip of tail and green eyes-Kits:Cherrykit- reddish brown (more red) fur with amber eyes-Appetentice:Frostpaw

**Deputy:**Lionclaw-Golden Tom with a lion like mane with amber eyes-

**Medicine Cat:**Berryheart-Grey tabby Tom with grey eyes-

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**Fernpaw-A black and white she-cat with amber eyes-

**Warriors-**

Ravenear - A Turkish van tom-cat. His main coat is white with black marks around is forehead and ears. His tail is also black. He has a very thick, fluffy coat. He has amber eyes. He is strict and tough-Apperentice:Cloudpaw

Snowflake - A Turkish Angora she-cat. She has a plain white coat that is thick and fluffy. She is also odd-eyed, having one blue and one green. She was once a kittypet that ended up getting loose. She is kind and gentle-Apperentice:Nightpaw

Leaflight- light brown tom with amber eyes-Apprentice:Rustpaw

Mapleleaf- ginger tom with amber eyes-

Nightclaw- a white cat with black ear tips, black paws, black spot over her right eye, black tip of tail, black spot on her back, and black chest and belly with green eyes-Apperentice:Luckypaw

Moonlily- gray cat with white chest with light blue eyes-Squirrelpaw

Badgershade-Black and white Tom with amber eyes-Apperentice:Krestrelpaw

Twistedheart- large, dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes-

**Apprentices-**

Rustpaw-A Turkish Van tom-cat. His main coat is white with ginger marks on his forehead and ears. His tail also is ginger. His fur is long and fluffy. He is odd-eyed, having one blue eye and one amber eye-

Squirrelpaw- A Turkish Angora she-cat. She has a plain white coat that is just like her mother's. She is smart and clam.

Cloudpaw - mottled gray and brown tabby tom with a torn ear and yellow eye-

Nightpaw-black she-cat with blue-gray spots and blue eyes-

Frostpaw-White she-cat with gray and blue eyes-

Kestrelpaw-mottled dark gray tabby Tom with piercing yellow eyes, a scarred pelt, and a jet black tail-

Luckypaw-Ginger Tom with a Twisted front foot with green eyes-

**Queens-**

Lostsong-Dark orange she-cat with amber eyes-Mate:Twistedheart

Widewillow-Black she-cat with green eyes and a twisted back foot-Mate:Badgershade

Longpelt-Long harried white she-cat with amber eyes-Mate:Ravenear

Fastfeet-Black Tom with red paws and white dark eyes-Mate:Leaflight

**Kits-**

Amberkit-Orange tom with a dark black tail with blue eyes-Mother:Lostsong

Blazekit-Grey dark Tom with bright orange eyes-Mother:Lostsong

Rosekit-White Tom with brown eyes-Mother:Widewillow

Fernkit-Light grey she-cat with green eyes**-**Mother:Longpelt

Flowerkit-Pretty ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and Blue eyes-Mother:Longpelt

Skykit-Long legged black Tom with green eyes-Mother:Fastfeet

Starkit-Blue she-cat with stars on her pelt and light blue eyes-Mother:Fastfeet

**Elders:**

Twistedfoot-Black Tom with thick fire,twisted paw and almost one blind eye-

Onear-Brown tabby Tom with one ear and blue eyes-

**Kittypets:**

Jewel-She is a Blue Russian. She is medium build and has a long tail. Her fur is silver-blue and she has green eyes. Her face is very angular and she has a sophisticated air to her-

Jupitor-Bengal tom with amber eyes-

Mona-American short hair with ginger pelt and green eyes-Kits:Hal-Mainly Bengal with shorthair. Looks like full Bengal but isn't. Bengal with amber eyes-Flash-Mix-breed of Bengal and shorthair but mainly shorthair . Brown with amber eyes-

Ruby-Ginger she- cat with green eyes-

Petal- Cream she-cat brown stripes, white paws and blue eyes-

Ace- Tall black and white tom with warm green eye

Row-Silver sleek tom with blue eyes-

**Rouges:**

Solus- Short white fur with pail grey ears, tail tip and stripes and cold green eye

Hearts-White she-cat with black and ginger stripes and cold green eyes-

Lavender- pale gray she-cat with green eyes and white paws-

Caveheart-Brown Tom with red paws and amber eyes-Formly from windclan

Heartless-Brown Tom with a white heart on his chest,But is always covered in blood-

Romeo-Handsome black Tom with a white chest,Paws,tipped tail with bright green eyes-

* * *

** I will try to **** update every 14 reviews or so .I hope you like it!No bad revews!**


	2. Prologe

PROLOGE

"Silvershadow,I..Im sorry about mudkit"I stammered,Pointing with my long golden tail to the little brown bunddle. Silvershadow my mate came to the forest to give Birth right in the middle between shadowclan Because she didn't want her clanmates to think that a shadowclan tom was Father of her kits.

She wanted me there Their Father,Lioncry of thunderclan to see his kits. Before Any one quickly gave birth to Three kits,But one sadly died after a few minutes,But we gave him the name mudkit to go to Starclan with.

"I..It's not your fault lioncry"She said trying to keep strong.""It was Hes time to go to Starclan Ju..Just a little early"She continued.

But she couldn't take it and started breaking into sobs of greif.I quickly went beside her licked her ear with affection while we twined tails.

"It's okay,We got our other kits strong and healthy"I said trying my best to comfort her,But she just stared at me,Her grey fur matted and Blue eyes filled with tears.

"Your right,these kits need me. What should we name them?Oh I love you Lioncry"She purred,Pushing her muzzle into my ginger pelt.

"I love you to Silvershadow"I said purring."But we still need to figure out somthing"I were from different clans we could not be together,Especially are kits."What?"She said tilting her head in curiosity.

"Which clans while are kits go?"I finally said.I didnt want to sound like I wanted both kits to come with me."Oh.."She said catching her head in her paws and tail twitching with sadness,while my two remaining kits drank some milk.

"I guess I..I can take Jagkit"She said lifting her head and looking at me."Jagkit?"I said did she mean?Oh!"Which one is Jagkit"I said looking at the two kits with impatients.

"That one"She said pointing with her tail to the tabby tom with a black patch across his face, bringing out his silvery-blue eyes.

"Ok then I will take my daughter"I said getting up from my place besides Sillvershadow."Your leaving already?"She said switch sadness,She also got up which caused jagkit to start meowing with frustration.

"Yeah,the clan is probably gonna start wondering wear I am"I said.

"Yeah mine too"She meowed meeting my green gaze."What will you name her"She said pointing to the Pretty golden-brown she-cat with one green eye and one silver-blue eye With her tail.

"I don't know,I probably will name her when I get to camp"I said noticing she was looking at our daughter with longing.

I stepped in front meeting her gaze"Im taking her"I said casting a glance to jagkit."Of course"She meowed."I wonder how our clans are going to react"She said with wonder.

"I don't know,But I got to get back"I said feel my ginger fur brushing together."I love u silvershadow"I purr."I love you too lioncry"She meowed.

With that I picked up my kit,Cast a glance at silvershadow then started walking deeper into thunderclan territory,to camp.

As we got to the thorn barrier,I took a deep breath and walked in .I was suprised the way the kit was quiet the whole time.I even stopped to check if she was breathing.

Eaglestorm,Thunderclans deputy was talking with wolfheart near the warriors den i was surprised that there were not as much cats in camp.

Putting the Thot aside he slowly started walking to Acornstars den,Preparing to tell the story of how he got the avoided eyes from the one of the apperentices,Fur on end and eyes bright with curosity and asked "What is that stupid thing"I only snarled at her with the comment.

As I got to the den I heard Acornstar say"Come in Lioncry"I could tell in his voice that it what'd the same curiousness as all his clanmates. He was laying in his moss nest,his huge muscular body showing.

Bright calm eyes showed no emotion except curious."Lioncry?Who is that with you?A kit"He meowed after I set myself in front of his paws. "My daughter"I said proudly.

While puffing my chest out."And who is the mother of her"He meowed,while his eyes narrowed my the moment."Silvershadow of shadowclan"I said bluntly and disbelief filled the clan leaders eyes."Explain"He growled.

I explained how me and silvershadow met and how we secretly met every day or so.

After I was down Acornstar got up and walked to the den turning he meowed gentely"Follow"I got up and grabbed my kit and walked out the den to the highledge.

I looked around of shock as I realized that almost the whole clan was were looking at me with confusin and then looking at the kit next to me.

"We have a new addition to the clan"Acornstar said,But the clan still looked lost about what their clan leader was saying."The daughter of lioncry and silvershadow a shadowclan"

He said after the murmuring it got of shock and anger spread through the clan like wildfire in a forest."Silence!"Acornstar growled.

With that cats stop and looked at the highledge."We will welcome lioncrys daughter with respect"He yowled."Now what is your daughters name lioncry"

He said glancing at his clan,As to say hurry , he thought for a moment then casted a glance at his kit and he said"Thornkit"He said shakeing,But then he realized he didnt mention Jagkit hes son,But before he could say anything

Acornstar yowled once more."There we have thunderclans new kit,Thornkit!"He yowled

**I hope you guys like was it to short or was it BYE!**

** -Brackenstar of Thunderclan :)**


End file.
